Juntos
by FrancisThirteen
Summary: Serie de One-shots y Drabbles del equipo siete de Naruto Gaiden.
1. Chapter: Estudios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Estudios**

Un joven de ojos miel y piel como la nieve se hallaba sentado en la gran biblioteca pública de Konoha con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio que estaba lleno de libros de medicina, cirugías, y ciencias. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca emitía un murmullo cansino e inentendible, y sus gafas para leer se resbalaban lentamente por el puente de su nariz. Las piernas de aquel alto muchacho se acalambraban debajo del escritorio debido a lo largas que eran y lo encogidas que estaban, cuando ya no las podía sentir recibió un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡MITSUKI! – El muchacho aterrizó su cara en uno de los libros con fuerza– ¡Oh! Disculpa estabas durmiendo… - Dijo ella con su mejor tono de disculpa. Levantó su cara del libro mientras se quejaba en voz baja y se acariciaba la nariz.

-Sarada… no estaba durmiendo –

-Si claro, pequeño mentiroso – De entre uno de los estantes apareció su otro compañero de equipo sonriéndole.

-Es tarde, ven a comer con nosotros – Exclamó la joven Uchiha.

-Apenas son las cinco de la tarde y tengo que seguir estudiando esto – Boruto se carcajeo.

-Son las nueve de la noche – Se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a retirar los libros para devolverlos a los respectivos estantes.

-No, no, ¡hey! ¿Qué haces? – Mitsuki se levantó de un salto golpeando la mesa y se quitó las gafas metiéndolas en el bolsillo del pecho en aquel delantal blanco que vestía, mirando seriamente a su amigo, el cual ni se inmutó y fue a devolver los libros.

-Mira querido reptil, aún llevas la ropa de trabajo, ¿Desde hace cuanto que estás aquí? – Exclamó la chica del grupo preocupada observando la vestimenta del chico que consistía en un sweater negro y pantalones blancos, los mismos del día anterior.

-Hace poco – Respondió agachando su cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado sonrojándose un poco al mentir.

-¿Mentira que estás desde el término de turno? – El asintió, era imposible mentirle a Sarada – Serás imbécil… ¡Desde mediodía aquí encerrado después de un turno de 23 horas en el hospital! – La Uchiha exclamó como si fuera la madre del chico y lo tomó de la oreja.

-No, que hace—ayayayayay me duele – A pesar de la tremenda diferencia de altura la chica se las arregló para llevar a su compañero hasta la salida, no sin antes agradecerle a la bibliotecaria por informarles el paradero de su amigo.

-Le diré a mamá que te de días libres -

-Sarada tu siempre tan sutil con el trato hacia nosotros – Comentó un poco preocupado el rubio que los seguía detrás, a lo que una mirada de terror conectó con sus ojos y lo hizo callar.

Una vez que Sarada soltó al peliceleste caminaron hacia el Ichiraku en silencio. Ordenaron tres platos tradicionales y comenzaron a comer.

-Y bueno… ¿qué pretendes? – Comentó la chica sacando de sus pensamientos a Mitsuki.

-Si amigo… no es como si fueras así de irresponsable con tu salud – Continuó Boruto.

-Quiero pasar ese maldito examen –

Ahora sus amigos lo miraron preocupados mientras dejaban de comer.

-Pero si… -

-Exactamente... -

-Ya sé, ya sé, he dedicado mi vida entera a este examen, pero chicos de verdad ustedes no saben lo mucho que quiero ganarme ese puesto en el hospital, esto es más que ser encargado de cirugía. Tendré la pasantía que necesito para viajar para colaborar con los estudios científicos de la aldea, un viaje financiado por el estado… es de verdad muy importante para mí – Los chicos miraron al decidido chico y le sonrieron – Además… papá estará orgulloso de mi – Mitsuki derramaba lágrimas de felicidad apretando sus puños en sus muslos.

Sarada se levantó de su puesto y lo abrazó, no tardó en unirse Boruto a aquella muestra de afecto. Sabían que era muy importante para su enérgico amigo los estudios científicos de los que formaba parte, junto con unos pocos ninjas de elite de la aldea. Era uno de los círculos más importantes, junto con el buró tecnológico de Konoha. Mitsuki dedicó su vida a ello, para poder ser aceptado, para probar su inteligencia, esa que iba más allá siempre que podía, una inteligencia que no descansaba. Y por otro lado la aceptación de su padre era otro tema.

Su padre lo ama, nunca le exigió mucho, siempre quiso que fuera un niño feliz, normal y feliz. Por eso no vivía con él. Pero Mitsuki siempre se empeñó en ser lo mejor en sus áreas de interés, por su padre y por el mismo, era un desafío constante. Quería enorgullecerlo. Y si, estaba orgulloso con todo su progreso con todas las metas que Mitsuki alcanzó y seguiría alcanzando.

El equipo siete se separó lentamente y solo se miraron. Transmitiendo con sus ojos apoyo y seguridad.

Boruto puso su puño en el centro de ellos y les sonrió.

-Vamos… - Indicó con un gesto. Sarada rió y lo imitó.

-Adelante Mitsuki…- Dijo la muchacha. El joven se limpió las lágrimas y chocó el puño con el de sus amigos.

-Siempre – Dijo Boruto.

-Siempre – Repitió Sarada.

-Siempre juntos – Finalizó Mitsuki.

Ya eran jóvenes de veintiún años pero ese saludo siempre iba a estar cuando necesitaran apoyo, eran las palabras que vociferaban cada vez que alguien decaía. El equipo siete siempre iba a estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Muchachos… el ramen se enfrió – Sentenció Boruto con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que estén bien.**

 **Comenzaré explicando de que tratará esto. Son drabbles y one-shots sobre el equipo siete de Naruto Gaiden. Era una idea que tenía en mente hace unas semanas cuando comencé a escribir esto y hoy se llevó a cabo :D**

 **Estoy feliz con el apoyo que me han entregado con los fics BoruSara, lo aprecio de verdad. Cuando digo que alegran mis días es totalmente cierto.**

 **También quería "avisar" que el fanfic "Prohibido" está en proceso, quiero publicar un segundo capítulo de el. Pero no será pronto, la Universidad me tiene los pelos de punta y pronto entraré a trabajar (en estos momentos debería estar leyendo un libro para la universidad del cual tengo que explicar una frase, pero bueeeee aqui estoy) así que no sé si mis updates serán tan seguidos. Generalmente no me gusta decir esto porque siempre pasa todo lo contrario, digo que no publicaré seguido pero publico todas las semanas y cuando digo que lo haré seguido lo hago una vez al mes con suerte jajajajajaja**

 **Gracias por todo, gracias por leer, gracias por los mensajes. Y por esperar.**

 **-Se despide, Fran.**


	2. Chapter: Día de Lluvia

**Angust/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Día de Lluvia**

Mitsuki intentaba detener todas las lágrimas que involuntarias salían de sus ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar. Sarada a su lado estaba peor… nunca se había visto así a la chica. El peliceleste no asimilaba aún lo que pasaba, trataba de entenderlo cuanto más podía pero no, quería correr y encerrarse en su mundo, pero la responsabilidad y amistad que mantenía con sus compañeros, ese cariño que les profesaba se lo impedía, no podía dejar sola a Sarada… no podía dejar solo a Boruto.

-¡BORUTOOO! – Gritó la Uchiha con fuerza repitiéndolo una y otra vez, una y otra vez aquel nombre del hombre que yacía en sus brazos batallando por su último aliento. Así es, todo ya estaba perdido. Solo eran los tres y la lluvia inminente.

-Sarada…- Mitsuki apenas habló, su garganta se cerraba, y cayó, golpeando sus rodillas contra la tierra que se empezaba a mojar lentamente. – Boruto – Soltó un llanto amargo desde lo más profundo de su ser, golpeó la tierra húmeda, y lo tomó fuertemente de su chaqueta -¡No te mueras! Lo tienes prohibido ¿me entendiste? No mueras aquí, estamos a punto de llegar a las puertas de Konoha, por favor, amigo por favor – Lloró aún más.

Mitsuki juntando toda la fuerza que tenía cargó a su mejor amigo en su espalda, mientras Sarada los seguía de cerca con su largo cabello empapándose y sus ojos aún derramando lágrimas amargas que se mezclaban con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer ahora con fuerza poniéndose a tono con los sentimientos de esa tarde. Sentimientos de perdida, de fracaso. Esto había sido muy grande para ellos. No estaban preparados.

-Mit… su… ki – El rubio apenas pronunció llamando la atención de sus compañeros – La llu-via… se siente… helada – _"Mierda"_ El corazón de Mitsuki comenzó a latir con rapidez, ni uno estaba apto como para ir por ayuda, la misión los había derribado de muchas maneras.

El muchacho no quería desesperarse, le picaban las manos, el cuerpo, no tenía la fuerza para ayudar de ninguna manera, a su amigo lo habían intoxicado con un veneno muy potente, que ninguno de los dos, ni él ni Sarada sabían manejar como ninja médico, era inútil y la ansiedad y el dolor se entremezclaban con el sabor agrio en su boca. Mitsuki puso más esfuerzo, mientras Sarada se preocupaba de hablarle a Boruto para mantenerlo despierto, ella se sentía aún más inútil, le falló al hombre que ama, estaba viendo al hombre que ama morir lentamente.

-Boruto… Tienes que quedarte conmigo, háblame, cuéntame tus historias, dime algo – Ella examinaba su rostro con precisión mientras él abría sus ojos lentamente y reía apenas escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

-Pensé… que-e… - Suspiró – éramos…fuer-tes – Sonrió con cansancio.

-Sarada mantenlo así, cuerdo y despierto, así tenemos más tiempo, ya puedo ver las puertas de la aldea.

El equipo siete avanzó hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha, sus cuerpos ya no respondían, Sarada cerró los ojos y observó cómo Boruto se encontraba tirado a su lado con Mitsuki apenas levantándose para poder ver si seguía con vida.

-Chicos… - Pronunció el rubio con resignación.

-Boruto –

-Quie-ro decirles… que fueron… los mejore-es – Tosió una gran cantidad de sangre que mancho el lugar donde estaba – Las mejores… personas que—que pude… haber conocido… gracias – Con esta palabra cerró sus ojos y se quedó en una calma mortífera.

Sarada y Mitsuki se miraron y pusieron a Boruto entre sus brazos. Lo trataron de despertar, chequearon sus signos vitales, lo sacudieron, lloraron sobre él.

-No, no, no, por favor no, díganme que estoy soñando – Repetía Mitsuki - Esto debe ser un sueño, Boruto tu no puedes dejarnos - Sus palabras salían entre suspiros que se mimetizaba con un llanto doloroso.

-Boruto no nos hagas esto, Boruto déjate de bromas, Boruto despierta – Ambos estaban cansados lo único que los hacía estar conscientes era el cuerpo de su amigo en sus brazos… el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

Sarada lanzó un grito ahogado al aire que resonó por todo el lugar, sus ojos se deshacían en lágrimas. A lo lejos llegaron muchos ninjas médicos, entre ellos Sakura, quien al ver la escena la invadió una sensación de malestar… veía a su hija aferrarse al cuerpo inerte de Boruto gritando y llorando. Se tomó el pecho congelándose en el lugar... _"No puede ser"._ Cubrió con su mano su boca mientras aquel líquido salado bajaba sin permiso de sus ojos verdes.

-¡No lo dejaré! – Empujó como pudo a un par de ninjas – ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven! – Pataleaba una Sarada en negación.

La chica se sintió aturdida por un momento, y se encontró a sí misma en los brazos de su padre. Le pegó, lo pateó, le lloró y este no la dejó ir. Sasuke se vio en la obligación de dormirla.

Mitsuki al ver el estado de su amiga tomó el lugar de Sarada en cuanto pudo y se aferró al cuerpo de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Ese muchacho que siempre lo comprendió hasta en las peores situaciones, aquel que lo ayudó, su hermano. El chico de ojos miel observó a lo lejos llegar al Hokage y a su esposa, se levantó con dificultad aún sosteniendo a su amigo entre sus brazos, ellos al mirarlo quedaron en shock. Lady Hinata fue la única que se acercó a él, con los ojos aguados y no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Mitsuki estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella y cayó como muchas veces.

-Lo siento Lady Hinata, no pude salvarlo – Lloró con fuerza – Lo siento, lo siento, perdóneme –

Al tiempo que Hinata alcanzaba a su hijo y lo tomaba entre sus brazos Mitsuki se desmayó.

* * *

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!**

 **Lo siento. Es todo lo que diré.**

 **Gracias** **por leer.**

 **-Se despide, Fran :)**


	3. Chapter: Cabello Largo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Cabello Largo**

El calor en Konoha aumentaba drásticamente conforme la tarde avanzaba, casi nunca la temperatura era tal en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, pero el clima parecía estar cambiando desde hacía ya un año. Lo que nos lleva a un muchacho de largo cabello rubio sentado en el escritorio de su pieza intentando terminar un informe. La musculosa blanca que llevaba estaba sudada, pegada a su marcado torso de adolescente entrando en la adultez, trasluciendo todo debajo de ella.

-Mierda, el calor parece solo empeorar – Su cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda se encontraba amarrado con una pequeña cinta, como usualmente lo llevaba su tío Neji – ¿Cuándo podré por fin cortarme el cabello? – Se preguntó pensando en Sarada, Mitsuki y la estupidez que habían apostado.

La genial idea les vino a la mente una semana en la que estaban totalmente desocupados hace ya dos años atrás. Todos sentados bajo un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento comiendo porque… ¿había algo más productivo? La respuesta era NO.

Comenzaron con un desafío de velocidad para bajar la comida un poco, pero luego a alguien se le ocurrió lanzar kunais a los arboles de su alrededor. El punto era que con los ojos cerrados cada uno debía lanzar el arma y clavarla en el árbol del medio. Al principio era demasiado fácil, así que decidieron poner difícil todo dándole la espalda al objetivo y apostando algo interesante pero no dañino. El que le daba al árbol a la izquierda del central debía raparse el cabello, y el que lo hacía a la derecha debía dejarse crecer el cabello hasta la cintura.

Desafortunadamente, Sarada se la llevó perfecta, a la derecha.

Mitsuki y Boruto en cambio no querían la misma opción que ella, se les hacía difícil tener el cabello un poco largo, y parece que el universo jugaba en contra de ellos y los kunais fueron a dar directo al árbol derecho.

Al principio no fue tan malo, Boruto hasta tenía más pretendientes. Cosa que Sarada odiaba y estuvo a punto de anular todo o raparlo ella misma. Mitsuki al igual que Boruto se le generaba un atractivo muy particular con el cabello hasta el cuello.

Cuando los meses pasaron y el invierno venía ambos se convencían aún más del cabello largo. Hasta los hombros era ideal, cuando se acaloraban un poco lo amarraban en una coleta pequeña en la nuca y listo.

Pero cuando el verano estuvo cerca esto se tornaba pesadilla. Y a Sarada captar la atención de los chicos era inevitable, porque seamos honestos, la chica con cabello largo se veía espectacular y como mujer, estaba acostumbrada a llevar el cabello de muchas formas.

Así que en eso se resumía, el cabello de ambos chicos se extendía hasta la mitad de la espalda y les molestaba. Mitsuki no quería amarrarse el cabello, se parecía más a su padre de esa forma y no le gustaba, ya que muchos lo miraban extraño. Pero este infortunio lo obligaba a armarse una cola alta, así no era tan parecido, y no le dificultaba trabajar en el hospital.

-Hijo, los chicos están aquí – Entró Hinata a la pieza de su hijo mayor observándolo con detenimiento.

-Mamá, gracias – Boruto se dirigió hacia la puerta pero su mamá estaba hipnotizada con una sonrisa en el rostro – No otra vez mamá –

-Lo siento – Se sonrojó y salió de allí. Siempre era lo mismo, las veces que lo tenía en casa se le quedaba viendo por severos minutos recordando a Neji.

-¡Hey! – Exclamó Mitsuki.

-Boruto – Sarada se sonrojó furiosamente, estaba hecha un tomate, el torso de Boruto estaba casi expuesto con lo que el sudor había provocado.

-Hola chicos – Se acercó a Mitsuki chocando puños y luego tomando el rostro de Sarada le dio un corto beso en los labios – ¿Tu también tienes calor Sara-chan? – Ella asintió.

-Si… calor se llama ahora, eso es calen—¡ouch! – Mitsuki se tomó el estómago fuertemente al ser golpeado por la chica.

-Me gustas más así calladito Mitsuki, no queremos prolongar tu sufrimiento con respecto a tu laaaaargo y brillante cabello ¿no? – Mitsuki temió por su vida.

-¿De qué hablan? –

-Nada – Contestaron ambos.

-Bueno entonces vamos a entregarlo, tengo el informe listo ¿ustedes? – Ambos asintieron.

Salieron de casa tranquilamente, Boruto conversaba alegremente con Mitsuki, mientras que Sarada solo escuchaba y observaba en silencio a su novio y a su mejor amigo. Ambos de verdad estaban guapos. Hoy Mitsuki traía menos ropa de la usual y su cabello tenía el mismo estilo que Boruto en estos momentos, de verdad se veía precioso, y ni hablar de su novio. Se veía completamente lindo.

-¿Qué piensas Sara-chan? – Ella se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar a Bolt llamarla.

-Ah-ah… eh… nada, apurémonos ¿sí? –

Los chicos le hicieron caso a su compañera y avanzaron hasta llegar al centro de Konoha. Fue ahí donde Sarada comenzó a perder los estribos con cada calle que avanzaban.

Las chicas los miraban, a ellos dos.

Mucho era decir poco.

Eran descaradas.

No sabía como ellos no se daban cuenta, siempre tan metidos en su mundo.

Sarada observó a la casi-novia de Mitsuki acercarse, una chica que tenía padres de ambas aldeas, arena y hoja. Eran pareja a estas alturas su amigo y la chica que por cierto no era ninja, y ahí estaba ella conversando con Mitsuki mientras las chicas le rondaban como buitres y ella tenía cada vez más rostro afligido.

Entonces la atención del rubio solo quedó para ella.

-Hey, Sarada ¿me escuchas? – Ella asintió con un rostro serio para que el lograra darse cuenta porque ella estaba enfadada.

-Dile a Mitsuki que se apure ¿sí? – Avanzó mientras Boruto le hacía una seña.

-Hey, Sara – Se le acercó intentando poner su brazo alrededor de la chica, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Y más encima ni te cambiaste de ropa, bastardo – Boruto la escuchó a penas y no supo a lo que se refería.

Ella lo ignoró, mientras veía que saludaba a algunas kunoichis que conocía y Mitsuki ahora era acosado por unas cuantas siendo que casi recién había dejado a su novia atrás sin ponerle mucha atención. Sarada solo se enfadó más y tomó una decisión.

Para el tiempo que ya había entregado los informes y conseguido una maquina de cortar cabello con su tío Naruto, los chicos llegaron a su lado.

-Sarada, ¿te enfadaste? – Ella solo asintió.

-Pero mi amor – Ella le lanzó una mirada dura, significaba "nada de amor".

-Sara-chan no seas así, tu sabes que las chicas siempre han rodeado a Boruto –

-TÚ no estás muy lejos de su lugar tampoco Mitsuki – Contestó aún más enojada – Ahora me van a seguir y se van a callar –

-¡Si señora! –

.

.

.

.

El equipo siete se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento ambos chicos sentados y la chica de pie con los brazos cruzados.

Sarada sacó la dichosa maquina y los observó con hastío.

-Esto se acaba aquí… nada más de ese cabello -

-¡¿QUÉ?! –

-Así como lo oyen, adiós "senpais", adiós "Boruto-kun", adiós "Mitsu-san sal con nosotras" – Sarada se enfadaba más y más.

Los chicos solo se acercaron a ella y se pusieron a disposición.

Ella les pasó la máquina por ciertos lugares, procurando hacer un corte decente pero no llamativo. Con Mitsuki logró dejar los costados cortos pero con un flequillo de lado, a Boruto solo le pasó la máquina una vez cortando su cabello para dejarlo recto y semilargo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué Mitsuki tiene el cabello más corto? –

-En serio quieres reclamar, ¿cariño? – Espetó la chica con agresividad. Él se calló instantáneamente – Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de cambiarte de ropa, saliste por ahí mostrando todo lo que es mío orgullosamente ¡con tu novia a tu lado mirando como todas te coqueteaban! y tu Mitsuki pensé que eras mejor que esto, apenas empiezas a salir con la pobre chica y ya no le tienes respeto alguno complaciendo a todas las guarras esas que se andan lanzando a ti – Sarada estaba muy enojada mirándolos con rostro de "Yo no los eduqué así".

Los chicos de un momento a otro comenzaron a reír tomando sus estómagos de lo divertidos que estaban. Se carcajearon hasta más no poder y Sarada no entendía.

-Te dije que funcionaría – Comentó Mitsuki sonriendo triunfante.

-Tenías toda la razón –

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó la chica totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Lo hicimos a propósito – Contestaron al unísono. Ella quedó de piedra.

-Sabíamos que era la única manera de deshacernos de este cabello, ahora no hay apuesta, no hay calor y todo es mejor – Dijo Mitsuki ante el desconcierto de la chica – Bueno yo los dejo, me iré a mi cita –

-¡Hey! maldito y me dejas aquí, ¡mal amigo! – El chico desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a sus amigos.

-Boruto… -El chico tembló.

-Sa-sarada… -

-¿Sabes que pagaras por esto, cierto? – El suspiró resignado tocándose el cabello y tirándolo hacia atrás.

-Lo sé –

Ella lo agarró de la camiseta y se lo llevó. De seguro ni siquiera lo castigaría de la forma que él creía.

* * *

 **Hola :) hoy el día está gris, tuve clases en la mañana, tengo que estudiar todo el fin de semana y estoy resfriada.**

 **Aún así subo capitulo. Ojalá poder actualizar mis otras historias pronto.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews, autores y guests, y a los que solo leen también.**

 **-Se despide, Fran**


	4. Chapter: De tríos y malos entendidos

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **De tríos y malos entendidos**

Sarada Uchiha estaba preocupada. Muy preocupada.

Se levantó pensando en que haría, pensando en que si bien no era tan adolescente ella no iba a poder con la responsabilidad de lo que le indicaba su cuerpo venía en camino y se presentaría en unos meses más. No era como si no confiara en el padre de la criatura que supuestamente crecía en su vientre _¿o padres?_ , si, Sarada Uchiha estaba embarazada.

En estos momentos se reunirían en la casa de Boruto a petición de ella, era el momento perfecto para informarles la noticia estarían los tres involucrados. Esto era un disparate hasta para ella misma.

Ese día habían bebido tanto en la fiesta de Inojin, la única fiesta a la que probablemente asistiría en toda su vida después de los sucesos que tuvieron lugar allí.

 _Flashback_

 _El vodka recorría la garganta de Sarada con facilidad, el resto del equipo 7 estaba en las mismas condiciones. Los hombres del grupo algo más que bebidos hablaban y coqueteaban con otras kunoichis, mientras que al lado de Sarada un muchacho que no era ninja intentaba conquistarla. Ella estaba harta pero lo ignoraba como podía. Los chicos no le prestaban atención y que se supone que le habían prometido a su padre que la cuidarían, esa era la única condición para que Sasuke hubiera aceptado su salida._

 _Ella pensó "Maldito el día en el que tía Ino y tío Sai se fueron de vacaciones"_

 _Se sintió patética unos segundos. Casi todos se estaban divirtiendo menos ella._

 _Parecía que hasta su mejor amiga se divertía más que ella misma._ _Chōchō estaba rodeada de "sus hombres" Shikadai e Inojin donde mis ojos te vean, como decía ella. Los tres se la estaban pasando genial, bebían, comían, reían, todos juntos. Sarada sentía envidia, al menos ellos cumplían. Pero sus chicos no estaban con ella. Y quien sabía si luego volverían donde estaba ella o se irían a la casa de aquellas chicas._

 _-Ni que los necesitara – Exclamó en medio de su ebriedad._

 _-Eso quería oírte decir, nena – El muchacho se acercó susurrándole y pasando una de sus manos por sus muslos desnudos – Que te parece si… - El golpe no tardó en llegar._

 _Todos se asustaron al ver a un hombre salir volar por la ventana del patio, suerte que estaba abierta. Corriendo hacía ella se acercó Boruto y Mitsuki._

 _-¿Qué pasó? –_

 _-Nada… el maldito creía que podía salirse con la suya – Suspiró mientras se acomodaba la ropa que llevaba y el cabello – En fin… ¿y ustedes no estaban tan ocupados? – Comentó molesta, marchándose de allí - Ni que los necesitara para deshacerme de basura como esa -_

 _-Vamos Sarada… ¿estás molesta? – Ella los ignoró mientras la seguían._

 _-¿Es porque te dejamos sola? Si es eso lo siento – Exclamó Mitsuki siendo el más educado – Me quedaré contigo el resto de la noche, se lo prometí a tu padre y no debí ignorar eso – Al menos había alguien que si sabía lo que era lealtad pero de igual manera ella se sintió un poco mal._

 _-hey hey, no te pongas en ese plan Mitsu, gracias, agradecería su compañía –_

 _-Mitsuki tienes razón, vinimos con Sarada así que nos quedamos los tres juntos toda la noche, como se lo prometimos a Sasuke-san – Los muchachos asintieron mientras cogían unas copas y se sentaban en un gran sillón arrastrando a Sarada con ellos._

 _De ahí todo fue viento en popa con el alcohol, y los sentidos se volvieron borrosos al igual que la vista. Comenzaron a lanzarse miradas un poco indiscretas los unos a los otros, bromeando con pequeñas cosas sucias._

 _De un momento el equipo se metió en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa de Inojin, nadie se dio cuenta, cada uno estaba en lo suyo._

 _Boruto tomó del rostro a Sarada besándola con fuerza, para luego bajar delineando su mandíbula con la lengua. Mitsuki por detrás besó el cuello de la chica mientras se sacaba la parte superior de la ropa. Seguía con su intromisión en el cuello de la chica cuando su rubio amigo bajó con su boca por el cuerpo de su amiga quitándole top y brasier en el proceso, Boruto besó el valle entre los senos de Sarada y continuó lamiendo y besando su vientre, mientras Mitsuki apretaba esos blancos montículos, pellizcándoles, provocando sonoros gemidos femeninos, para luego pegar sus caderas a su pelvis._

 _El rubio se quitó la ropa quedando solo en sus interiores mostrando su trabajado cuerpo haciendo sonrojar a la morena. Mitsuki imitó a su amigo y luego entre ambos bajaron aquel short que cubría a la chica lentamente, Boruto por detrás subía con su lengua y boca por la espalda de ella dando suaves mordiscos, y Mitsuki por delante mordía sus caderas y bajaba a sus muslos lamiendo terreno._

 _El peliceleste la tomó repentinamente y la sentó encima de él en la cama haciéndola sentir su dureza chocando con su intimidad por encima de la tela, moviéndose apropósito, ambos gemían a ratos con el rose que se provocaba. Boruto no quiso quedar atrás, se acercó con su boca, succionó y mordió los pechos de su amiga lentamente, volviéndola loca con tantas sensaciones, degustándose con la textura de esos pezones en su boca, y entre sentir a Mitsuki debajo de ella y Boruto haciéndole todo lo que le estaba haciendo llego que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo con tan solo aquella atención. Iba a perder la razón._

 _Cerró sus ojos y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él rubio sacaba sus bragas y se acercaba peligrosamente a esa zona sensible depositando besos cortos en sus muslos internos._

 _Lo siguiente que la chica recuerda fue a los tres en esa gran cama desnudos, con el sol anunciando la mañana y lo cometido la noche anterior. Ella los despertó, todos se observaron y acordaron olvidarse de lo que allí había pasado._

 _Fin Flashback_

Así estaban las cosas de complicadas en estos momentos. Habían pasado unos dos meses de aquello. Dos meses angustiadores.

Caminó hasta la casa del Hokage, golpeando la puerta para que un Boruto sonriente le abriera.

-Oh, Sara-chan… Pasa – Cuando ella entró vio a Mitsuki ahí ya sentado en el living tomando una limonada.

-Hola Sarada… - Comenta el chico de ojos miel observando el comportamiento de su compañera.

Los tres sentados en aquel sofá Boruto y Mitsuki frente a Sarada, crean un ambiente de lo más tenso, haciendo que la chica apenas pueda hablar de los nervios que siente. Pero para eso no había ido, tenía que decirles lo que había descubierto, tenía que decirles lo que pasaba… osino nunca sabría de quien es.

-Estoy embarazada…- Soltó.

Los dos hombres la miraron pálidos, luego se observaron ambos, luego a ella.

-¿Estás segura? –

-¿De quién es? –

-Esta mañana me hice un test, y créanme que si supiera de cuál de los dos es no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes – Ambos sabían que Sarada no mantenía relaciones con ni un chico. Salvo esa noche con ellos.

-Pero no es seguro… ¿o sí? – Comentó Boruto nervioso, tomándose la cabeza.

-No lo sé – Ella comenzó a llorar.

-Hey, no llores – Mitsuki se acercó a su lado y la abrazó dejando que ella se apoyara en su pecho – Tienes todo mi apoyo Sarada, lo juro, siempre voy a estar, si el bebé es mío o no, no te preocupes, nunca jamás te dejaré sola – Ella lloró más aferrándose al chico - Eres mi amiga y mi compañera de equipo, sería estúpido de mi parte si no estuviera para ti, es mi función en tu vida - Le acarició las mejillas mojada con su pulgar frío.

Boruto se acercó y se sentó a su lado un poco choqueado. No era igual que su padre con respecto a estas cosas. Él era un poquito más maduro y rápido.

-Sara-chan… yo también estaré para ti, aunque no sea mío – Su voz tembló - Lo juro - Le sonrió aunque ni el mismo estuviera creyendo en la situación en la que se habían metido.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y los chicos eran los mejores con ella, nunca habían sido tan atentos.

Hoy era el día en el que tenía cita con el médico. Que por cierto era una de las amigas de Mitsuki dentro del hospital. Sakura no podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, al menos no aún. Por esta razón habían recurrido a una amiga del chico, necesitaban a alguien de confianza que no le pasara por tinta y papel, o al menos el informe del paciente a la madre de Sarada.

Cuando los tres estuvieron en el lobby del hospital una joven enfermera llegó y saludo a Mitsuki con gracia, para luego conducirlos hacia uno de los consultorios donde le indicó a la Uchiha que se recostara en la camilla mientras sus amigos la observaban con especial cuidado desde una distancia prudente temiendo invadir su espacio personal.

-Bien, aquí vamos – Dicho esto la enfermera esparció un liquido azul en el vientre descubierto de Sarada, para luego pasar una pequeña máquina por sobre el – Veras todo borroso al principio pero la imagen se aclarará luego – Le comentó con una sonrisa vivida.

Sarada se encontraba expectante, observaba el rostro de la enfermera con cuidado, hasta que la chica hizo un gesto que la extrañó.

-¿Pasa algo? – Comentó Mitsuki preocupado porque algo pudiera estar mal con su bebé.

-No, exactamente nada, por eso mi reacción –

-Entonces… - Siguió Boruto.

-No estás embarazada –

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Para luego romperlo estruendosamente.

-¡¿QUE?! -

-Así como lo oyen, debió ser un falso positivo, no se preocupen – Comentó la joven con una sonrisa tranquila y comprensiva.

La enfermera ordenó todo en aquel consultorio, mientras Sarada suspiraba aliviada mientras se limpiaba el vientre.

Los guió hasta la salida.

-Y bieeeen… Mitsuki – Se acercó a él mirándolo sonriente – ¿Hoy? A las siete –

-Pero por supuesto, te vengo a buscar – Ella asintió yéndose.

Mitsuki se unió con sus amigos.

-¿Y eso que fue? – Preguntó Boruto.

-Nada de tu incumbencia – Sonrió.

No hablaron nada, pero el ambiente claramente estaba más ligero y hasta los pajaritos se escuchaban mejor que los días anteriores donde llegaba la noche y todos los pensamientos los abrumaban con violencia.

.

.

.

.

El trío InoShikaCho se dirigió a su sitio preferido a comer algo.

\- Chōchō basta, Mitsuki y Boruto no se gustan, y mucho menos andan juntos, que te dije acerca de las novelas esas que andas leyendo por ahí, el boys love no sirve entre ellos – Comentaba un aproblemado Shikadai a su exaltada amiga.

La chica llevaba demasiadas semanas así, como nunca antes. Hablando de que hacían buena pareja, de que ambos estaban re buenos y que ese era el motivo perfecto para que tuvieran sexo salvaje, expresando que ella quería observar cuando esto sucediera _de nuevo_. Para mucha molestia de Shikadai. Inojin era otro tema. Desde la fiesta que estaba muy callado con ellos. Como si estuviera enfadado.

-¡Hey! Mama's boy, ¿andas solo? Eres un problemático – El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza.

-Claro que no, entremos a comer de una vez, Chōchō debe estar muriendo de hambre – Hasta ni con sobrenombres se dirigía a su amiga.

Buscaron una mesa entre la multitud, una alejada al lado de un ventanal y ordenaron – como siempre- mucha comida. Y en esta oportunidad no era Chōchō la que comía en demasía, era Inojin. Para Shikadai toda esta situación era problemática. Más que en otras ocasiones.

-Imagínense aquí en una cita a Boruto y Mitsuki, que romántico sería –

-Súper – Comentó sarcástico el Nara.

-Y tendrían bebés hermosos y…-

Ella seguía hablando. Y por la puerta apareció el equipo siete riendo.

Inojin tensó todo su cuerpo.

-¡Miren son los chicos! Sarada, por aquí – Chōchō gritó y en ese momento el equipo siete alegremente se sentó con ellos.

Comenzaron a hablar alegremente de la vida, pero la emoción que ponía la morena cada vez que los chicos o completaban sus frases para referirse a algo vívido o se sonreían, porque ¡vamos! los amigos se sonríen todo el tiempo.

Inojin seguía tenso aun después de que llegara la comida de todos y comenzara a echarse de todo a la boca. Al Nara le parecía extraño y hasta le daba asco la forma en la que su rubio amigo últimamente comía.

-Chicos como lo hacen para tener tanta química, los tres se llevan muy bien – Comentó Chōchō.

-¿Acaso nosotros no nos llevamos bien? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? – Expresó Shikadai un poco molesto – Y yo que te consideraba mi mejor amiga –

-No seas gruñón y problemático – Comentó la chica riéndose y tirando de su coleta alta. Todos rieron.

-Inojin sigue tan callado – Comentó Boruto.

Inojin no aguantó más. Y dejó todo de lado. Tragándose lo que comía.

Puso sus manos con fuerza en la mesa, golpeándola.

-Escúchenme… Sé muy bien que se están acostando los tres ¡SI!, los tres – Todos quedaron de piedra, ambos equipos – Los vi el otro día de la fiesta en la cama de mis padres, ¿no pudieron tener la decencia de hacerlo en otra habitación? Me he estado guardando esto por ya dos meses, no es costumbre tener secretos con mis camaradas – Suspiró y calló en el asiento aliviado - Un trío en mi casa, en mi decente casa - "Seguro decente" comentó Shikadai observando lo que iba a pasar.

-No-nosotros podemos explicarlo – intentó Mitsuki sonrojado al igual que todos los presentes.

-Espera Inojin… - Continuó Chōchō – Esa mañana yo tambien los vi, pero solo a Boruto y Mitsuki, ¿estás teniendo visiones acaso? Sarada es mi amiga, me hubiera dicho – Sarada se sonrojó a más no poder – Yo solo vi a estos dos galanes como Dios los trajo al mundo en aquellas sabanas blancas – Y la perdieron.

-Chicos por favor, no hablen tan fuerte – Siguió Sarada – Nosotros… en serio, no fue a propósito – Confirmó la Uchiha.

-Sara-chan tiene razón, estábamos ebrios – Boruto estaba tan sonrojado como lo hace su madre.

-No sabíamos que hacíamos – Le terminó la frase Mitsuki.

Todos callaron.

-Así que es verdad… - Continuo la Akimichi desanimada ni siquiera porque su amiga no le hubiera dicho, sino porque su OTP había desaparecido en el aire.

El silencio otra vez se hizo presente.

...

...

Shikadai de un momento a otro comenzó a reír.

Nunca antes le habían escuchado tan estruendosa risa.

Los presentes se le quedaron mirando hasta que la chica de su equipo le mandó un tirón de pelo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso de la situación? – Expresó un enojado Uzumaki.

Shikadai los miró y volvió a reír, para recibir ahora un palmetazo en el rostro.

-Ay ay ay, tan violenta –

-Y bien… -

-No puedo creer que crean que todo eso pasó… -

-¿Que es lo que dices? –

-Chicos, no pasó nada, esa noche ustedes estaban tan borrachos que de seguro se besaron un poco pero nada más, los encontré casi inconscientes en la pieza de los padres de Inojin, si, estaban sin ropa, pero les juro que intenté no ver nada – Los jóvenes no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, tanto problema se habían armado por algo que en realidad no había sido y que ahora estaban seguro que no sería nunca jamás, incluso un casi embarazo los asustó - Aunque fue imposible, los acosté en la cama, no encontraba otra solución, los arropé y me fui, yo estaba seguro de que nadie entraría allí, pero parece que las cosas no siempre son como uno espera que sean… ¿no es así chicos? – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Nadie daba crédito a todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo una mañana.

-Vales oro Shikadai - Dijo el equipo siete casi llorando, ahora definitivamente podrían seguir con su amistad como siempre, sin momentos incómodos.

-Eres el mejor definitivamente – Continuaron sus compañeros.

-Ustedes son unos problemáticos, eso es lo que son -

.

.

.

.

.

Caía la tarde en Konohagakure y el trío InoShikaCho estaba relajado en la casa de los Akimichi, en la que se encontraban solo ellos.

-Nunca más haré una fiesta – El rubio se echó en la cama de su amiga reflexionando al respecto.

-Definitivamente – Continuó Shikadai acostándose a su lado.

-Son unos aburridos –

Quedaron en silencio sonrojándose por el recuerdo de sus amigos y el supuesto trío que habían hecho. El ambiente se tornó caluroso.

-Deberíamos intentarlo algún día – La morena sonrojada lo mencionó.

-Sip – El rubio asintió.

-Definitivamente – Sentenció Shikadai.

¿Por que no?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hola! :) luego de pasar todo el fin de semana estudiando y aún así arreglármelas para subir capítulo ayer y bueno ahora hoy, puedo decir que me he superado a mi misma. Ayer fue un día horrendo todo salía mal, me quebré, lloré y sentía que no podía más con tantas cosas en la universidad pero al final descubrí que en realidad no tengo que desesperarme. Y que debo escribir para liberar tensiones.**

 **Ando con muchas ganas de publicar cositas jajajaja y pucha hoy se me metió la coshináh en la mente y dije al igual que al final de este fic "¿Por que no?" al principio iba a escribir un Lemmon full, pero era mucho y como esta era la idea original, no quise complicarme mucho y me apegué a lo del principio. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por los reviews chicas, ustedes saben quienes son.**

 **-Se despide, Fran.**


	5. Chapter: Long Time No See

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Long Time No See**

El día prometía mucho, no era uno cualquiera, el día de hoy, Mitsuki se reuniría con sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus camaradas, luego de meses, quizás ya era un año y el no lo había notado, habían veces en las que era muy _clueless._

Pero lo importante era eso… el acontecimiento.

Después de que se habían casado las cosas se volvieron más "cada uno por su lado". Quien iba a pensar que el primero en casarse iba a ser el. Le llegaba a dar risa pensarlo, llevaba ya dos años y medio de matrimonio con la Akimichi. Y su vida no podía ser mejor. Llegaba a casa luego de un día largo en el laboratorio, preparaba la cena, se arreglaba e iba a buscar a su mujer a los campos de entrenamiento, donde estaría muy enfrascada en darles una buena lección a sus alumnos, como siempre. Se iban a casa, cenaban, y luego hacían cualquier cosa que los involucrara a los dos. Tal vez también por esta razón era que no veía tanto a sus amigos, le encantaba estar con su esposa, y era en lo único que pensaba la mayor parte del día.

En fin, por fin vería a sus amigos.

Se presentó al restaurante de moda vistiendo su ropa de trabajo y los vio a los dos sentados cómodamente y riendo. Le fascinaba verlos tan así.

-¿Que tal están? –

-Woh Mitsuki – Boruto se levantó de su asiento abrazando a su amigo fuertemente.

-Hey Boruto te lo dejas todo para ti – Sarada se unió al abrazo.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa escogida y ordenaron comida.

-¿Y bien? Estás tratando bien a Chōchō, supongo que si porque no la he visto en ya tiempo, al igual que a ti, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos – Mitsuki solo rió y recordó la amistad alocada que tenían ambas chicas – Es injusto, Chōchō se casó contigo y me dejó sin amigo, Tu te casaste con ella y me dejaste sin amiga – Todos rieron.

-Sarada, no actúes como si no te la estuvieras pasando genial con este revoltoso, ¿cuánto llevan ya juntos? – Sarada se sonrojó ante la audaz respuesta de su amigo.

-Jajaja siempre tan asertivo, llevamos cinco años juntos, pero apenas uno de casados – Bolt tomó la mano de su amiga y pareja y solo le sonrió – Pero eso nunca afectó como los tres salíamos, Mitsuki.

-Woah, el tiempo pasa volando, no lo puedo creer, parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando andaban peleándose, y por supuesto, por lo mismo no me di cuenta, siempre pareció que fuéramos amigos todos, sin excepciones, quien lo hubiera pensado – Definitivamente a Mitsuki le hacía falta esta charla con sus amigos. Estar en ese ambiente.

A Mitsuki se le ocurrió pedir unas cuantas cervezas, para celebrar la reunión del equipo siete. Cuando las cervezas llegaron la pareja le sonrió.

El se lanzó a tomar uno de los grandes vasos.

-Y bien… - Los miró a ambos.

-Yo si – Boruto tomó uno de los vasos llenos de cerveza – Pero… -

-Pero hay algo que te tenemos que decir – La pareja se miró cómplice en aquello.

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Tu dile, Boruto – Sarada se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué yo? – Sarada lo golpeó y Mitsuki seguía confundido.

-Bueno… es que… yo no puedo beber por los siguientes…-

-Por los siguientes siete meses – Terminó Bolt.

Los cables del inteligente de Mitsuki hicieron contacto y algo hizo _click_ en su mente.

-No me digan que… estás –

-Estoy embarazada – Sarada sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban nuevamente.

-Eso es… eso es… ¡Fascinante! – Mitsuki comenzó a reír y abrazó a sus amigos de toda la vida.

El peliceleste estaba muy feliz, esos dos eran el uno para el otro, siempre pensó que terminarían juntos, pero no tanto, ahora con un bebé en camino, las cosas volvían a cambiar totalmente. Ahora no solamente se notaría la ausencia de él, se notaría la ausencia del equipo en sí, aunque el primero en cambiar un poco las cosas fue él. Mitsuki sintió que podía llorar de felicidad. Estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo la nostalgia lo invadía y notaba que ya no eran niños, lo notó el día de su boda y ahora lo notaría en estos meses que se avecinaban.

-Hey… amigo, estas llorando – Bolt preocupado se acercó. Mitsuki tocó sus mejillas mojadas.

-Oh, es que… estoy feliz –

Su equipo lo miró y solo sonrió.

Si bien las cosas eran muy distintas de lo que fueron en la época de sus padres y distintas también que hace tan solo unos años, ese lazo que los unía no se rompería, ahora solo se les venía otra etapa en la que estarían allí acompañándose en cada paso, como buenos compañeros que son, si, porque son compañeros, de aquí hasta más allá de la muerte, y eso lo sabía cada shinobi al momento de formar su equipo. Ese sería el equipo que los acompañaría para siempre.

-Mitsuki… sería bueno que te pusiera al día con Chōchō – Comentó Sarada – Quiero que nuestros hijos sean casi de una edad, ¿entendiste? – Mitsuki sonrió. Se venían tiempos nuevos, y llenos de nuevas experiencias.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea se encontraba una mujer en su casa esperando a su marido muy animada. Tenía una noticia excelente que contarle.

* * *

 **Hola :) lo siento, tardé mucho en publicar, la semana pasada fue atareada. Pero aquí estoy.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Roxas, Adriss, yanekawaii y Silvin Lewis Uchiha por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Gracias por leerlo y gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me ponen más feliz de lo que soy cuando escribo. Gracias a los que me leen sin tener una cuenta y que son muy tímidos para dejar comments. Aprecio sus views.**

 **Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **-Se despide, Fran.**


	6. Chapter: Together

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de está historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Together**

-¡Boruto! – Gritó una mujer morena al lado de su esposo un hombre con características reptiles de cabello celeste que tenía a un pequeño muchacho de 5 años en sus brazos.

El rubio sostenía a una pequeña castaña de la mano esperando algo con impaciencia afuera de una tienda de animales de peluches. Miró a la pareja que llamó su atención y les sonrió.

-Hola… - Ambos se acercaron y la niña pequeña se escondió detrás de su progenitor como si eso evitara que los amigos de él la observaran como siempre – ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –

-Solo haciendo las compras – Contestó Mitsuki mirando con amor a su esposa que cargaba unas bolsas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has estado bien?... y esa pequeña ternura que se esconde detrás de ti – Comentó acercándose a la tímida infante.

-Yo bien… ella… tan callada y tímida como siempre – rió.

-Pero veo que alguien me falta… -

En ese instante un torbellino de energía salió disparado por la tienda, una pequeña castaña de cabello largo que vestía igual que la tímida niña que aún estaba escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de su padre.

-¿Qué harás hoy? Podrías pasarte por la casa con las niñas – Comentó el peliceleste tratando de incentivar al rubio a salir. No salía hace mucho, más que en misiones y con las niñas al parque y a hacer compras.

-¡Tía Chōchō! – La pequeña torbellino saludó con una sonrisa digna de su abuelo Naruto.

-Pequeña te podrías lastimar –

-No tía, papá está aquí, imposible que me lastime – Boruto sonrió.

-Papá no es inmortal, así que compórtate – Le dijo a su gemela revoltosa quien se agarró de su hermana y la arrastró hasta la tienda de juguetes sacándole la lengua a su padre.

Boruto introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos y sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado de verdad? – Comentó Mitsuki abrazando a su hijo que ya se encontraba dormido en su hombro. El rubio suspiró sonoramente ante la pregunta.

-Mejor… - Su semblante cambió y se tornó nostálgico – Sabes que no es fácil, pero lo intento, de verdad lo hago, por las niñas, ella no deberían verme triste – Sus ojos se aguaron, pero Boruto no permitió que de ellos saliera alguna lágrima.

-Parece como si fuera sido ayer a pesar de que ya pasaron dos años – Comentó la mujer – Era mi amiga también Boruto, es doloroso aún, incluso para mí – La mujer tocó un medallón que colgaba en su pecho.

-Lo sé, tía Sakura me ha ayudado mucho en esto, Sasuke también, él es el que más atención les ha puesto a las niñas, mamá y Hima también, en parte eso ayuda a alejar el dolor, y a mantener a las niñas contentas mientras yo me voy a pensar –

-¿Y ellas? ¿Qué dicen? – Continuó Mitsuki.

-Ellas rezan todos los días por su mamá, ellas le hablan todas las noches antes de dormir, la recuerdan siempre, recuerdan hasta su rostro y lo que Sarada hacía por ellas – Boruto estuvo a punto de quebrarse hasta que las dos pequeñas aparecieron y le abrazaron las piernas.

-¡Papá!- Gritaron ambas.

-¡Hey! Quietas ahí –

-¡Vamos donde mamá! –

Chōchō se sobresaltó al escuchar esto pero Mitsuki le acarició el hombro. Boruto se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de esos ojos tremendamente azules que lo miraban con alegría y emoción.

-Por supuesto que iremos donde mamá, iremos a comprar unas bonitas flores donde el tío Inojin y se las llevaremos para que esté muy contenta –

Boruto se levantó, miró a sus amigos e intentó despedirse.

-Iremos también, ¿no es cierto cariño? – El peliceleste le habló a su esposa antes de que Boruto pudiera hacer algo.

-Así es – La morena mujer abrazó al rubio por los hombros mientras lo guiaba hacia adelante.

-¡Siiii! Todos iremos a ver a mamá, ella estará muy contenta – Comentó la más callada saltando.

Todos rieron y caminaron en dirección al cementerio de Konoha, pensando que quizás su amiga, esposa y madre Sarada Uchiha estaba contenta mirándolos tan alegres con el solo hecho de ir a visitarla. Y si, lo estaba.

* * *

 **Oohhh! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualicé, pero estoy viva, y seguiré actualizando jajaja lo siento de verdad, la universidad me mató, tuve dos fines de semana libre en el semestre y los descansé, asi que ahora en vacaciones por fin decidí actualizar.**

 **Es un drabble angst, pero algo es algo.**

 **Gracias por esperar, y por sus reviews, tan lindos como siempre :)**

 **Se merecen el cielo chicos y chicas.**

 **-Se despide, Fran :)**


	7. Importante: Estoy Viva

**Importante** **(para los que me leen y siguen mis historias)**

Primero que todo… Estoy viva, si, como lo dice el titulo. Eso quería aclararlo al comenzar porque sé que muchos de ustedes deben haber tenido al menos una mala experiencia con algún autor.

Bueno, déjenme contarles un poco sobre que ha sido de mí. Dejé de escribir, por mucho tiempo, debido a la Universidad. No tenía ideas para continuar y pasé por un bloqueo muy fuerte, me sentaba a escribir y era tan malo el material que preferí dejar de hacerlo, ya que no me gusta entregar trabajos malos, creo que es una falta de respeto tener buenas historias y una trama sólida, y luego publicar algo mediocre.

Lo segundo, me regalaron un cachorro. Un mestizo de golden que fue rescatado. Tuve que cuidarlo durante el verano, no dormía por verlo respirar, me enfoqué mucho en el, lo amé desde el momento en que lo vi. Él se convirtió en mi prioridad, y ha estado muchas veces enfermo, ahora mismo está pasando por una enfermedad cutánea, sumándole el segundo año de universidad donde por cierto no me está yendo bien, es mucho trabajo para mí.

Pero en fin, estás son mis excusas jajaja no puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuando volveré a publicar, pero les aseguro que estoy saliendo de mi bloqueo de escritora, extraño tanto escribir que siento que por esa misma razón me va mal en la universidad. No puedo dar fecha porque también mensajee a algunos diciéndoles que tal vez publicaba en febrero, y al final no lo hice; lo siento mucho pero estaba bloqueada y preocupada como dije en el párrafo anterior.

Espero que los que estén… les sigan interesando mis historias. Gracias por quedarse.

Muchos saludos y buenas vibras, Fran :)


End file.
